


Amethyst wrapped in lace

by Littlemoonchild



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All knowing Garnet, Anal Play, Bottom Amethyst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fusion -almost-, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Married Sex, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shapeshifted genitals, Smut, They are married, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pearlmethyst - Freeform, top Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Amethyst wants to surprise Pearl and prepares something special in her room. Pearl finds her wife in a more than alluring outfit.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 39





	Amethyst wrapped in lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest work in english to the date. And is straight up porn. I have no shame, but you all already knew that.  
> This is just fluffy Pearlmethyst porn inspired by a good friend art. Hope you enjoy!

Amethyst looked at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. She felt so silly with frilly undergarments. That was totally Pearl’s thing. The lace, the soft colors, the garter belt around her waist… She couldn’t keep thinking like that. After making some adjustments, she took a deep breath, looked at herself again and smirked. Yeah, that bra really did a good job with her girls. Pearl was going to go crazy for her. Just like she wanted.

Redressing in her usual attire, Amethyst left her room and made a beeline for the kitchen drawer she knew had post-its and some pens. When she opened it, the sound of the Temple’s door activating startled her. Damn Garnet and her good timing. “Mm… Err… Hi, G. What are you up to?” Garnet smirked and crossed her arms, definitely amused by her flustered reaction. “Nothing much. I’m going to head off to the walk board, to visit the off colors. Steven is going to be out as well. Have fun.” And with that, she turned around and exited the house. Amethyst grunted. Of course, Garnet knew her intentions, she couldn’t hide anything from her.

Forgetting the incident, she resumed her task. Pearl was about to arrive, and she needed to get the room ready. She took off the cap of a silly pen Steven had bought and started to consider what she was going to say. Straight to the point would mean ruining the surprise and writing a paragraph expressing her feelings wasn’t like her and Pearl would suspect. Ugh, the plan was already going down the drain.

Rushing into her room, she grabbed what she felt like it was going to be needed and searched the puddle that lead to Pearl’s room. It would be more comfortable in hers, but if she really wanted to surprise her wife, she needed to do it in the other’s room. On the tallest fountain, she placed her favorite mat and on top, Pearl’s favorite quilt. It was soft, and white, and had tiny blue and yellow stars. It was practically made for cuddling. She didn’t know how to present herself. Lying? Standing? Striking a pose? The indecision was killing her, so she decided to sit down and wait until the door opened, toying with some strands of hair that fell on her shoulder.

The warp pad pinged and came into life with a rush of bluish light. Pearl and Connie were standing on it, looking tired yet happy. “Thanks for the lesson, Pearl. I really needed it this week to unwind a little. See you next week?” Pearl smiled at her and reciprocated the hug the girl had started “My pleasure. At the same time and place next week. Please let me know when you get home”. Connie nodded and waved her goodbye. Pearl sighed happily, she was so proud of that girl and her development. Lost in thought, she almost missed the yellow sticky note next to her gem on the Temple’s door.

_ Meet me in your room asap. Need to show you sth. Don’t make me wait! _

There was no signature, no name. But the sloppy calligraphy and the slightly saucy undertone of it gave Amethyst away. Ever since they started seriously dating, the purple gem would leave her silly notes here and there to remind her of how much she loved her. It seemed that Amethyst found easier to show her feelings that way and she absolutely cherished it.

The melodic sound that indicated the opening of Pearl’s door resonated in the room and Amethyst tried to still her nerves. She took a deep breath and opted for just lie down and lounge until hearing her wife’s footsteps near her. “Amethyst! Are you here? I read your note” Of course Pearl would call for her. “Yo, P! I’m up here. Brace yourself, I have to warn you.” The lithe gem groaned in response “I really hope you are not making a mess in my room, Amethyst. Or you are going to re…” Pearl words were cut short by the sigh in front of her. The purple gem was wearing dark gray stockings that connected to a pair of black panties that hugged her hips wonderfully. The bra was black with just a little gray frill and an upside-down heart cut-out in the middle of the cups. The cups were definitely showy; inspired by the cuts of her gemstone and doing a god job pushing up her breasts. But the cherry on top for Pearl was the robe. It was a simple, powder pink robe. But it was hers and nothing turned her on like Amethyst wearing her clothes. She tried to articulate something, a word, a sound. But her mouth just hanged open and a teal blush started to form in her cheeks.

Amethyst snickered at her wife’s reaction. “See something you like, sweet pea?” she said, her voice low and husky. Pearl nodded fervently, still standing in the same place. “Aww, P. Did I stunned you so hard you can’t move now? C’mon, this is all for you. Take a seat”. She patted the spot next to her and moved into a sitting position. Pearl sat down next to her with wide starry eyes. “You are so beautiful, Amethyst. Gorgeous, really”. The purple gem blushed and looked away. Pearl and her never-ending compliments always made her feel shy. 

Pearl adored watching her like this. So coquettish without losing her timid nature. She leaned in for a gentle kiss, revealing on the soft giving of Amethyst's lips. So plush and inviting. Her hands traveled to the purple gem hips, slowly ascending till reaching her gem. She stroked it gently, feeling the warmth it irradiated and the faint glow her gesture was producing. Amethyst sighed softly into the kiss, caressing Pearl's neck and rolled her hips in an attempt to get closer to her. Pearl noticed the sudden movement and took it as an opportunity to get the other gem to lie down on her back without stopping the kiss that had been growing more urgent and needy. 

Soft kisses were peppered in every inch of Amethyst's face, leaving her feeling quite light-headed and giddy. "You really had good taste selecting this outfit of yours. Did you have help?" Amethyst shook her head no, proud of herself. "Nope. All of this was my idea. I've had a very good influence, don't you think? C'mon, Pearl! You are so not dressed for the moment!" She gently tugged her wife's jacket, and, in a flash, it was gone. A smug and very naked Pearl stood next to her, regarding closely her reaction. "Fuck, Pearl. You are so hot. I thought you were going for a frilly vibe instead of the nude one. Me likey". The tall gem just giggled at her silliness and smirked, positioning herself so she was stranding Amethyst's hips. The short gem started flushing a deep purple color that almost reached her neck. So coy when the attention was directed to her. 

Pearl felt like she needed to make something to express, without words, how much she appreciated the surprise. Not only the excuse to make love but the fact that Amethyst embraced her tastes and wanted to enjoy them together. She started to slide down one of the shoulder straps, leaving behind a trail of open-mouthed kisses. When the job was done, she got to work with the other side. Having both straps out of the way, her dexterous fingers massaged sensually the surroundings of Amethyst’s gem. She looked up to see her face and resisted the urge to grab her cheeks and kiss her again, she was marvelously cute. All blushed, breathing deeply -even though she didn’t need to-, and a dreamy look in her eyes. She kissed her gem, making the other squirm around in need. Amethyst was so impatient. But she had to wait if she wanted to get some relief because Pearl was going to savor every second of it.

After playing some more with Amethyst’s sensitive neck, she noticed how her sturdy hands were brushing her nipples through the thin fabric of the bra. Slowly, almost tenderly, Pear grabbed her two wrists and hold them together, placing them above Amethyst’s head. “Make sure to not move them, okay?” she whispered in her ear and felt her wife shiver pleasantly. That was promising. Teasingly, she lapped one hard nub and then the other. The purple gem breath hitched and whimpered. “Take it off, let me appreciate your beauty”. Pearl sat to let the other move and Amethyst tossed the bra next to them. In a swift movement, they were back to the previous position. A wet and warm tongue was dragged on the valley between her breasts while cold hands grasped them. Amethyst felt like she was being worshipped, and in all honesty, that was Pearl’s main goal. 

Nibbles on her bosom followed closely by the grazing and sucking of her nipples. Amethyst was starting to get impatient, her arousal increasing with each one of Pearl’s movements. In a silent plea, she bucked her hips and baby blue eyes met midnight blue, wordlessly stating the next movement. Smiling mischievously, Pearl descended and placed herself between those purple chubby thighs she adored so much. With feather touch, she traveled the entire length of her wife’s legs, making a special emphasis on the patches of non-covered skin. At this point, she could see a wet spot in Amethyst’s underwear and an imploring gesture on her face. She took pity and traced the outline of her labia, relishing on the soft noises that escaped the other gem’s thick lips. “My, my. Someone’s eager for what’s going to happen next or it is my imagination?” her fingers kept stroking, minding not making direct contact with the clitoris. “Pearl, I love you, but if you don’t quit teasing like right now, I’m gonna be so pissed”. Pearl cackled, self-satisfied with the response. “Do me a favor, will you? Take this off but leave the stockings on” came the order. And Amethyst obeyed without putting on a fight. 

The robe was awkwardly hanging from one of her arms, the stockings were sliding down her thighs without being buttoned, but the way Pearl was staring at her make her feel the sexiest creature on Earth. After tossing her panties next to the bra, she went back to lying. She spread her legs and made direct eye contact with her wife, who followed closely her movements. Feeling playful, she made the same with her labia, taking care of pushing aside the pubic hair that could hide her sex. Pearl blushed at the lewd gesture and raised an eyebrow at Amethyst. “Are you going to play on your own or can I join?” was the light scold. Amethyst smiled and put her arms were her wife had told her at the beginning “Help yourself, Pearly”. Pearl rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the smile on her lips. She went back to kneel between Amethyst’s legs and without losing time, started to kiss and caress her belly. It was soft and pudgy, and she had a weakness for it, especially the little trail of white hairs that commenced where the other’s navel should be if they were humans. She knew from experience that Amethyst had crossed feelings about that simple act of hers, and she wasn’t going to give up in her ritual of adoration. “You are so perfect, Amethyst. Flawless. Breathtaking. Out-of-this-world. And you are all mine. Aren’t I lucky?” The purple gem smiled sheepishly, so flushed that the little patches of freckles along her body stood up. Pearl kissed one more time her tummy and moved to her mons pubis, making Amethyst moan.

She started touching her vulva like it was a treasure, with so much care that Amethyst felt overwhelmed. She was not used to feel loved, even after all those years of relationship. Thin lips kissed her clitoris, and eventually, a tongue joined. Slowly yet firmly, two slim fingers adventured inside her vagina. Pearl pleasured Amethyst just like she did every single thing she loved: with passion, giving everything and more, focusing on it and forgetting about other trifles. She bent her fingers upwards, searching for that hidden bundle of nerves that drove her wife crazy with pure bliss. After having lapped her clitoris with an ambiguous pattern for a while, she brought her lips to it and encircled it, sucking amorously. Amethyst was starting to come undone, feeling the pleasure overcame her. Her fingers tangled up with Pearl’s peach-colored hair and her mouth was impossible to close, letting every word that crossed her mind escape with a moan. “I’m so close… Don’t stop, Pearl. Please…” a third finger joined the party and she felt even closer than before. “Oh, fuck. That’s it, that’s it… Fuck, fuck, harder, please…”. Pearl quickened the pace, feeling how the wetness around her fingers grew with every thrust. Amethyst started to tremble, closing her eyes and leaving her mouth hang open. She came silently but feeling it in every inch of her form. Her toes curled and uncurled and her breathing eventually evened. 

Pearl rubbed her thighs lovingly, helping her to come down from her high. She felt her own arousal stick uncomfortably between hers but tried to ignore it in favor of focusing on Amethyst. Soon enough, the purple gem opened her eyes and gestured her wife to come closer to her. Pearl was enveloped in a warm hug and heated kiss that made her moan. Amethyst noticed and grabbed her bum, venturing her fingers between slim thighs and feeling the wetness. “Pierogi, neglecting yourself because of me again? We have to remedy that” Pearl blushed and looked away, getting caught so turned on was her less favorite part of worshipping Amethyst. “And how do you know that I’m done with you, anyway?” she tried to retort back without her embarrassment showing. “Oh? Are you gonna give me the D?” Amethyst had starts in her eyes, quite literally. Pearl sat down back on the mat, trying to concentrate on shapeshifting properly under her wife’s expectant gaze. 

She breathed deeply and felt a tingly sensation in her nether region. She looked down and felt proud of her improvement. “Hurry up, P. Don’tcha wanna stick it in?” Amethyst was now sitting sprawled, playing with a lock of her hair and giving her best bedroom eyes. “No need to be so crude, Amethyst. You are perfectly aware of what I’m going to do”. She approached the purple gem and immediately, a strong purple hand wrapped around her phallus. She tried to stay still, but the pleasure was beginning to increase. She needed to stop. “Amethyst, please. Lie down so we can continue” was her breathlessly request. But she didn’t move. “Well then, take whatever position you please. But do it now”. Amethyst mock-saluted her and she shoved her playfully. The purple gem presented herself on all fours, looking back to Pearl with a wanton expression. Pear bit her lower lip and brought her hands to Amethyst bottom, caressing it in amazement. She saw the purple gem rest her head in her arms, only leaving her rear up. She moved her hips side to side, teasing Pearl further.

The lithe gem surrendered to the teasing and bent down to kiss Amethyst’s lower back. With every kiss she approached more and more to the other gem anus, making clear her intentions. Spreading her buttocks, she gave one long stroke and felt her wife shudder. “That’s naughty, Pearl…” She knew that Amethyst enjoyed when she gave attention to her bum, but to the point that she was practically dripping was new. And Pearl was going to make the most of it. She bit down on one soft buttock while stroking gently Amethyst’s outer folds. She moaned unashamedly and pushed down on Pearl’s hand, seeking out friction. Pearl didn’t give it to her immediately, instead paying attention to her butt some more. Amethyst was panting, biting back groans and moans. Pearl pulled back to admire her handiwork and was proud of it. Amethyst was entirely flushed, her eyes half-closed and trickles of liquid arousal running down her thighs. 

Pearl positioned herself, teasing Amethyst entrance first. In one sudden thrust, she was totally inside. Both of them moaned, feeling their bodies connect and fit together like puzzle pieces. Her hands didn’t shift from her wife’s love handles, moving in and out in sync with each push of Amethyst’s hips. Pearl felt how close they both were to climax and slowed down, going back to playing with the purple gem backside. “Pearl, please… I’m so close… Let me cum” she wiggled, trying to get Pearl to resume their previous pace. “Turn around then, I want to see your cute face”. After some adjustment and finally discharging the robe, Pearl entered Amethyst in a fluid motion. They kissed hungrily and their hands rummaged for something to grab on. Pearl felt her own impending orgasm and thrust with more force, slower and deeper. Amethyst dug her nails on her wife’s back, feeling Pearl touching her G-spot every time. 

They were feeling such a raw, deep pleasure that their gems started to glow. For a moment, they locked eyes and smiled at each other. Pearl rested her head on Amethyst’s forehead and let go, letting her climax take over her. Amethyst groaned, feeling every spurt of Pearl’s release deep inside her. That was what sent her over the edge, crying out in pure bliss and sending her into a frenzy. For an instant, everything turned white and all they could feel was the rush of emotion that only fusion brought. When their euphoria calmed down, everything went back to normal. Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s face and trapped her lips in a kiss. “I love you, P.,” she said, her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. “I love you too, Amethyst”. Tiredly, she kissed her again and tried to move to lie next to her, but her wife stopped her. “No, no. Please, stay like this. It’s so nice to feel you so close to me, so connected…” Pearl smiled warmly and obliged, resting her head on Amethyst shoulder and tracing imaginary patterns on the other one. Amethyst sighed contently, kissing Pearl’s gem and embracing her. After a while, exhaustion fell on them, making them fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to point out any mistake you find and suggest for future fics!


End file.
